


The many aspects of love

by Claradala26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claradala26/pseuds/Claradala26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten looks into the relationship between our two favorite old Mandos, Kal Skirata and Walon Vau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many aspects of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon a challenge I stumbled upon when roaming the internet out of sheer boredom. The rules are as follow:  
> 1: Pick a pairing you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your ipod (phone) and put it on shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. You start when the song starts and stop when it ends.   
> 4\. No lingering afterwards.  
> 5\. Do ten of these and post them.
> 
> This is mostly dedicated to 117Neva117, for all these months you've been going on about this pairing. And for everyone else that somehow founds his or her way to this work. Thank you, guys!

1\. Bad Blood- Taylor Swift

Kal looked up at Vau with a glare. For once he was completely unimpressed by the rude comments thrown his way. It was too much to take, he couldn't keep going like this day after day. Vau sneered at Kal in return.

"Do you feel like you accomplish something when you say that?" Kal asked, taking a step closer to the taller mercenary. "It hurts, you know. And it's the same thing day after day. You say hurtful things to me, and  look at Vau. Sad, that was what it was.

 

2\. Waiting for love- Avicii

Illipi throwing him out still hurt, but Kal wasn't going to be limited by it. He'd screwed up bad, and all he could do was to take it as a man. He never expected to love again, not with his usual luck. Instead he was going to focus on his boys who needed him more than anything else. Yes, he'd do that. But then there was someone else who kept catching his eyes. Namely Walon Vau. Now Kal didn't want to get hurt again, but he would be damned if he wouldn't risk it again for Vau. And the other man kept giving him hints that he was interested, didn't he? Kal sighed, running a hand through his hair. He supposed he'd have to wait for love to come around. Again.

 

3\. Bitch better have my money- Rihanna

Vau cocked his head, looking at Kal with a raised brow. Really, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. As a matter of fact this sounded exactly like something Kal would do.

"So, have I understood this right..." Vau begun, trying to sound uninterested. "You strangled a hutt to get some money? Really Kal, you've outdone yourself."

Kal snorted loudly, taking a sip from his caf. Vau only looked at him, waiting for an answer. In the end Kal sighed exasperatedly. 

"Yes, I did. The shabuir owed me money, what was I supposed to do? You don't get to mess around with me."

"No, that much I've gathered." 

 

4\. I see fire (Kygo remix)- Ed Sheeran

They sat at the rooftop of the Aay'han, neither of them uttering a word. Vau didn't know if Kal wanted to say something, because it appeared to be that way. His lover sat unusually tense, staring out at the gray concrete that was Coruscant. Sure, neither of them had done anything like this before. They were about to break every rule there ever was. But, as Kal put it, something big was happening.

Unable to stand the silence anymore Vau slid closer to Kal. He debated with himself for a while before he wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Kal tensed up a little before he relaxed into the touch.

"Having second thoughts?" Vau mumbled. Kal shook his head, leaning heavily against Vau.

"No. Nu draar. I want to do this. We're in this together. If we die, we do it together."

"It shouldn't have to go that far." Vau frowned.

"No, it shouldn't."

 

5\. Lean on- Major Lazer

"I remember those times when everything was so easy between us, no fighting, just you and I. Why do you keep being so macho? You don't have to prove yourself to me, even you need someone to rely on. I miss you, you know. I need you to lean on, believe it or not. See? I can admit it- I don't see why you can't do the same. Please, I love you. Come home."

Kal stared at the message for a while, not really wanting to send it. In the end he did, and he didn't regret it.

 

6\. The man- Aloe Black

Kal yelped as he very ungracefully was pressed into Vau's chestplate. He huffed loudly, trying hard to push away from his husband. It was to no avail, Vau had the element of surprise and had him caught. Growling deep down in his throat Kal looked up at the clingy bastard.

"What?" he snarled. "You don't need to squeeze the life out of me. Kindly release me or I swear that I'll stab you with my knife."

Vau seemingly didnt react, he simply tightened his hold aorund Kal. 

"Am I not allowed to show some affection to you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You could at least ask first." Kal replied harshly. Vau sighed, but reluctantly released him. 

"But you do know that I'm your man, and won't tolerate you looking at anyone else.

"Sure. Whatever. Possessive bastard."

 

7\. Style- Taylor Swift

Kal had absolutely no idea what he was doing in a dark speeder with Walon Vau of all people. He hadn't seen him in a long time, so why now he had no idea. He was fairly certain that he was still mad at the other for last time. He stubbornly kept his arm crossed over his chest like a stubborn child. Vau kept his eyes on the road, surprisingly. The Walon Kal had used to know wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything else but Kal.

"Any particular reason for why I'm here? Especially regarding that last stunt you pulled. I clearly thought I wasn't good enough for you."

"I know that. It was in the past, I see no point in lingering in it." Vau replied, finally managing to tear his eyes from the road. "But admit that you too have thought more about us." Well that much was true.

 

8\. Lush life- Zara Larsson

Was it too much to ask for? To simply get a reply to a comm message? Vau was beginning to think so. Two days had passed now, and not a word from Kal. Not that he cared. He had a lot of things to do, things far more craving than some obnoxious dwarf he'd had a fling with. Walon Vau could manage just fine without any romantic drama, thank you very much. He loved the playing, but what came after? Not so much. It took too much time. Time he didn't have. Jobs didn't wait, but sadly neither did romance. Oh well. Vau would simply have to let go of Kal Skirata. Easier said than done.

 

9\. Sun is shining- Axwell^Ingrosso

Vau found Kal trying to sleep in an armchair. It looked like he was going to fail miserably with that. All of his body screamed stress. Vau sighed to himself when it dawned on him that he'd have to make an attempt to cheer him up. He walked up to behind him, putting two big hands on Kal's shoulders.

"I certainly hope that you're not going to start bawl anytime soon. We have enough problems as it is." 

Kal turned his head, giving Vau a look that clearly said he wasn't helping. Vau rolled his eyes, continuing.

"Look, it's not exactly the end of the galaxy, so stop beating yourself up over it. All things considered, you've still got Ko Sai. Everything isn't lost yet, Kal'ika. You don't need to be sad, we'll get through this in one way or another."

 

10\. U should know better- Robyn ft. Snoop Dog

Scorch was certain that something was going on between Sergeants Vau and Skirata. It was obvious, really. The Commando couldn't really recall Vau ever stepping up to defend anyone over the years he'd known him. Therefore it was interesting to see him handing Zey his own shebs over an argument about the tiny mercenary. Personally Scorch thought Zey was crazy to fight Vau over something. He'd only lose, and lose badly. You didn't fuck with Vau without getting to pay for it, everyone knew that. And it didn't help that it was Kal they were discussing. Yes, Zey should really know better. But then, undeniably, it was very entertaining for the Deltas to watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of this little piece? Please, I'm a true sucker for reviews, so I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
